


What Ripper Wants....

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants..... written for my entry into 2011 <a href="http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>summer_of_giles</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm very pleased with this as I've created my first real banner!! I made it using pixlr just in time for one of my stories for my first [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/).

 **Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) table #6 Relationship  
 **Rating:** → PG - NC17  
 **Beta:** Mini beta after posting : [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) \- thanks honey!  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants..... written for my entry into 2011 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)  
 **Graphics:** 500x366 banner and icon by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Warning:** → There are appropriate warnings at the top of each chapter. This fic is a dark one and contains non-con. Please be aware of this if these subjects are a trigger or something you would choose not to read. Thank you.

* * *

****

[](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) 10iloveyou table : Relationship set   
  
---  
  
  


#04 →  
[LOSS](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/78739.html)

| 

#01 →  
[TRUST](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/79048.html)

| 

#02 →  
[TRUTH](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/79501.html)

| 

#09 →  
[BETRAYAL](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/79762.html)

| 

#03 →  
[RULES](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/80208.html)  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
#06 →  
[PASSION](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/80758.html)

| 

#05 →  
[LOYALTY](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/81742.html)

| 

#07 →  
[DUTY](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/82846.html)

| 

#08 →  
[FORGIVENESS](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/84346.html)

| 

#10 → [POSSESSION](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/86937.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #04 : Loss  & prompt #256 : urchin  
 **Part:** → 1/10  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Rating:** → PG  
 **Word Count:** 760  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....   
**Warning:** → n/a

* * *

Taking a last sip from his glass of scotch, Giles looked around the room to be sure everything was ready. Not that it was necessary – he had been ready for over a week, but had allowed himself the time to accept what he was going to do and back out. But, he realised, he had no desire to back out. In fact, this was the most resolute he had been in some time. He had nothing further to lose after all. Buffy was gone. They had all had high hopes when she first ran away that she would return, that she merely needed time to get over the situation with Angel and Acathla. Unfortunately, her disappearance had set off a macabre sequence of events. 

Following her successful resoulling of Angel. Willow had fallen deeper and deeper into her magical studies. So much so, that she had somehow got into magic books that he had been sure he had locked away safely. Falling quickly into areas too deep for her to safely manoeuvre, she had tried to pull off a masterful location spell – instead of merely telling her where Buffy was, the spell would have _taken_ her there. He had been too late to stop her, unable to warn her. Now she lived at the Sunnydale Mental Hospital, lost within her own mind. 

However, her spell **did** touch Buffy. Unfortunately it distracted her during a fight for her life against an underground demonic slave ring, and one of the demons struck lucky. Her body had been dumped and Joyce had been contacted to come and pick up her remains from L.A. When Giles found out and asked if he could attend the funeral, unaware of his relationship with Buffy, Joyce got completely the wrong impression and accused him of inappropriate behaviour towards one of his students. With the assistance of Xander, he was able to explain things without delving too far into the truth but the damage had been done. His employment with Sunnydale High ended abruptly shortly afterwards with Synder making the most of the opportunity to rid himself of an irritant. 

He had been reeling from a sense of immense loss, he and Xander practically clinging together as everything changed around them. And then the final, stunning blow. Xander and he were becoming _close_ \- understandable in the circumstances. Unfortunately, Xander's father found out and threw the boy out after beating him quite severely. On his way to Giles' place, speaking to him on his cell phone, Xander was attacked by a group of vampires. Racing to his car, determined this time to save his charge, Giles had rushed in the direction of Xander's home. All the while listening to the sounds of Xander fighting for his life. Parking with a squeal of brakes and tires, Giles dived out of the car with stakes and Holy water at the ready, only to be faced by the retreating backs of at least four vampires. 

He had struggled getting Xander into his car, the young man a heavy weight that he was determined to handle, desperate to get him back to his flat. The entire journey back, Giles alternately begged and ordered Xander not to die, pleading with him to hold on. But it was to no avail. By the time he managed to lug Xander into his flat, the boy was dead. He carried Xander upstairs to the bedroom that might have featured in their relationship some time in the future if it hadn't been so cruelly ripped from them and cleaned him up, wiping away blood, cleaning the gaping wounds left by hungry vampires. Giles had no idea how long he sat with the body – night became day; day became night – and he remained at his lonely vigil. And decided that he had lost enough. He had played the role of Watcher, had followed the rules and it had got him nowhere. What was the point of being one of the good guys if it cost you everything? 

So here he was – about to take the irrevocable step into the realm of dark magics once more. He looked down at the body of Xander laid out stiffly on the bed. The body was surrounded by various herbs and spell components – some typical like urchin innards, eye of newt, others not so typical - carefully obtained to ensure the freshest ingredients were used. He wanted to ensure that nothing went wrong with this spell. 

Draining his glass, Giles stood and reached for the grimoire and clearing his throat began to chant.....

* * *


	3. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) #01 : Trust  
 **Part:** → 2/10  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 950  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

”What the fuck?!!”

It made no goddamn sense at all. Trying to sit up yet again, Xander had to accept that this wasn't one of those bizarre dreams caused by eating too much cheese. He really was tied to a bed in a bedroom that he didn't recognise, wearing an old pair of jeans and a ratty Hawaiian shirt that he hadn't seen in a good number of years. Looking around, he shook his blurry head and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on.

He'd been getting ready for bed – Anya was attending a Commerce Meeting for business owners in Sunnydale and he'd been working hard at the building site so was feeling pretty wiped. With nothing to watch on TV, he'd decided to get some much needed rest – no patrol tonight as Buffy was attending some slayer thing with Giles; Willow was having some cuddle time with Tara – time for some quality Xander time. A long bubble bath complete with toy submarine, and he was all set for bed. He remembered climbing into bed and settling down, closing his eyes and then..... nothing. Absolutely nothing. Twisting his hand, he managed to pinch himself. Not too hard – he couldn't manoeuvre his hand enough for that – but it was enough to know that he was most definitely awake and this was not a dream. The door opening caught his attention and flicking his head, he managed to shake his inexplicably overly long bangs out of his eyes.

“GILES!!! Boy, am I glad to see you! You would not believe what the hell is happening to me!”

“Ah you're awake. I wondered how long it would take but obviously the journey took something out of you.”

“Whu – what are you talking about?! Hey, G-man, this isn't making much in the way of sense – could you untie me please?!” As Giles walked closer, Xander realised something was wrong with the picture. Giles looked younger – much younger. Like only a couple of years after coming to Sunnydale young. And secondly, he didn't seem even remotely surprised to see Xander tied to a bed! This was wrong – all sorts of wrong.

“No. I don't think I can untie you, not yet anyway. I will explain things to you though – I know you always preferred to have all the facts.” Giles moved towards him and Xander found himself noting several things that were – different. There were no glasses – not dangling from his hand or being polished in an agitated fashion. There were no streaks of grey in his hair – in fact, Xander would go so far as to say that Giles looked to be in his middle 30s. And he had an earring.

“Oh crap, I fell through a portal or something didn't I?! Why me? This is so damned unfair – I was in bed!! It's not as if I was waltzing around Sunnydale looking for trouble – I had a long bath and I went to bed!! And what the hell do you think you're doing?!” This was in response to Giles putting a glass down on the bedside table as well as a large pair of shears before turning back to Xander.

“Xander, I will answer all of your questions, I promise. But first I would like you to drink this, and I need to check that you have not been injured in any way.” _This_ was the glass that Giles had brought into the room. For some reason, the cool, calm manner in which Giles was speaking was reassuring – something was off but Xander knew he could trust Giles. After all, the man had been there for him for nearly a decade – there was no other man that he shared such history with, and he trusted him more than he did his own parents. Nodding in agreement, with Giles' assistance he sat up awkwardly and swallowed the liquid from the glass that Giles held to his mouth. It tasted absolutely foul and disgusting and he couldn't prevent the twisted look on his face as he stuck his tongue out and gagged. He smirked at the small eye roll from Giles – that look more than anything reassured him that all would be explained and everything would be alright.

“Lie back Xander.” He was feeling so much more relaxed since he had decided to trust Giles that he simply nodded and allowed himself to flop back onto the bed, a soft pillow squishing around his ears and blocking out many sounds. He could hear a scritch scritch sound and feel Giles doing something to his clothes and wondered why he wasn't feeling more curious. A cool breeze on his leg and the feel of a firm hand resting on his thigh, holding the leg of his jeans taut made him realise the scritching sound was the huge shears cutting away the tight jeans. Wait – why was Giles cutting his clothes off of him?

“Gggiilees!” His voice was blurred and sluggish, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he tried to ask Giles once more to explain what was going on. His body was going numb, the only reason he knew he was being turned to his side the change in perspective as his head flopped uselessly in the direction he was pushed. Tugging and the feel of cool steel against his thigh and his boxers were sliced away efficiently before Giles rolled him onto his back.

He looked up into dark eyes – eyes that looked nothing like the Giles he knew, nothing at all like the Giles he trusted – and he suddenly found himself wondering just what had been in that drink that he had so trustingly drained......

* * *

[EERHT](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/79501.html)

* * *


	4. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) #02 : Truth  
 **Part:** → 3/10  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1146  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

He had no idea how long he'd been out – his mouth felt clammy, like he'd had a good night out drinking and was paying the price. At least he didn't have a headache. His hands were free and pushing himself up into a sitting position he looked around the room. It was just a bedroom – nothing special about it. Which could not be said about the bed.

The bed was huge: intricate, scrolled ironwork on the headboard and a huge deep red spread that was currently pooled around his hips. His naked hips. He lifted up the spread, knowing before he looked that Giles had cut all of his clothes off of him. It made him feel vulnerable, more vulnerable than the knowledge that Giles had drugged him. There might still be an explanation for that – something that made sense out of this whole effed up situation.

Realising he needed the bathroom, he turned intending to swing his feet from the bed only to discover that his ankle was **chained** to the footer of the bed. Okay, there was _nothing_ that could explain this, absolutely nothing.

“Giles? GILES!” He didn't care how loud he was – if Giles had a problem with his neighbours hearing screaming then he shouldn't tie unwilling people up on his bed, and how freaky did _that_ sound?!! He was about to scream again when the door opened and Giles came in. And in the daylight streaming from the window he could see that this was not HIS Giles.

All of the things he had noticed before – the hair, the lack of glasses, the earring – all of them were there for him to see in the plain light of day. But the biggest clue that this wasn't his Giles? The eyes. Giles had the warmest, kindest eyes even when he was pissed off at you for spilling soda on a book, or rolling them at being called G-man yet again. The eyes staring at Xander now, roving over his face and chest in a way that made his skin creep and prickles run up and down his spine were not warm and kind. They were predatory, assessing – possessive?

Xander ran his fingers through his hair, noting yet again that it was way longer than he had worn it for years. Strangely his hand caught his attention as he went to drop it to his side. There were no calluses; all of the knuckles were straight; there were no bruises from the accident he had had on site the other day – he would go so far as to say this wasn't _HIS_ hand. What the fuck?!

“Don't panic. Please. I brought you this – it's safe, just orange juice. And I did promise to explain to you.”

“This better be a damned good explanation because right now, I'm seriously wigged here. Who the hell are you and who am I?!”

“You're you. Xander Harris. Just not the you you were.”

“Well that was real clear. Wanna try that again?”

“Take this. Look, it's perfectly safe.” Taking a large sip from the glass, Giles handed it over and seeing that he suffered no ill effects Xander accepted the drink. Sipping carefully, he scrutinised Giles, cataloguing all of the differences and there were many. At least he wasn't a vampire – the sunlight pretty much took care of that concern. “You weren't far wrong when you said you had fallen down a portal. Except it wasn't quite like that. I brought you here. I performed a spell and brought your spiritual essence – what makes you you, if you like – here to this dimension.”

“What? WHY?! What the - “

“Look, this will go a lot smoother if you just let me talk, alright? You can ask your questions afterwards if I haven't managed to answer them sufficiently. You are not in your own dimension and you are not in your own body. You are in the body of the Xander Harris that existed here. He was killed by vampires a short time ago. I managed to do a healing spell so your throat is no longer torn out, and I believe this body may be approximately five years younger than you are in your dimension.”

“I'm dead?”

“In this dimension, yes. As is Buffy and Angel. Willow is in a mental institution.”

“What – what about Oz?”

“Oz?? Who is Oz?”

“Er – Daniel Osbourne. We called him Oz. He's a werewolf.”

“No – we haven't met Oz in this dimension. Or he hasn't become part of our group. I knew there would be differences – I tried to look into your dimension but wasn't always able to get clear images.”

“Wait – why am I here? I mean, why me?? If there's something wrong here, if you need help I'm probably the last person you want.”

“No, Xander, that is where you are completely wrong. You are exactly the person I want. In fact, you are the _only_ person I want.”

“Whoa! Okay, look, I don't know what sort of relationship you and your Xander had but I don't swing that way. Nothing homophobic about it – living with Anya means I am more than aware of any homosexual leanings I may have and not wigged in the slightest. But if you're looking for – wait, what ARE you looking for?? How did I get here?!”

“I brought you here. I lost everything – my slayer, the witch I was training, my - you. I have no career as I have zero desire to return to the Watcher's Council to join the ranks of the Watchers that survived their Slayers. There is nothing tying me here. What I want is something for me now. Life has taken everything important away from me and I decided enough was enough. I want you and I intend to have you.”

“You are out of your friggin' tree! Let me go right now! Have you lost your mind? My Giles, Buffy, Willow – all of them are going to be looking for me and you are in for a world of trouble when they find out - “

“Why would they be looking for you? Think about it – I know you're not stupid Xander. If you're in this body, whose essence do you think is in your body?”

* * *

[RUOF](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/79762.html)

* * *


	5. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) #09 : Betrayal  
 **Part:** → 4/10  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1482  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

Watching the man's face, Giles gave him a few moments to work things out. Contrary to Xander's impression, he had never underestimated the boy's intelligence. Xander had come through with audacious and cunning plans too many times for any of them to think he was stupid.

Moving to the bottom of the bed, he unlocked the chain from the post and tugged it off of the bed. Deep in thought, Xander shuffled to the side of the bed, pulling a sheet with him to cover his nakedness as he allowed Giles to lead him to the bathroom. Giles had only chained one ankle giving Xander full range of motion and he strode towards the other room. Without speaking, he secured it to the towel rail and turned to leave the room.

“I don't need to make useless threats do I?” Xander shook his head, holding the sheet tightly. “I will return in half an hour. Please make full use of the facilities.” Stepping out of the bathroom, Giles closed the door gently behind him. For a moment, he stood outside the room listening to the silence inside, before giving a heavy sigh and moving to the stairs. He heard a bang in the bathroom but didn't stop – he recognised the sound of a fist hitting the wall.

In the kitchen, he moved confidently around making breakfast – eggs, bacon, hash browns along with coffee for Xander. He was hoping that Xander didn't have too many questions for him but somehow he knew that was a forlorn hope. Xander had always had a questioning mind – after they lost Buffy and Willow, the two of them had spent evenings together with Xander reading some of Giles' books and asking question after question. That was partly why Giles couldn't return to the Watcher's council – Xander had made him question too many things that they did to ever return to the fold. Once the breakfast was completed, he put it all on the tray and made his way upstairs again. Leaving the tray on the side table in the bedroom, he tapped on the bathroom door.

“I'm decent – which is more than I can say for you.” Pushing the door inwards, Giles stayed back, a move he was happy for when a rolled up towel was thrown over where his head should have been. He heard Xander stumble and pushed the door hard, ignoring the grunt to shove his way into the bathroom and face the man.

“I would have been disappointed if you hadn't tried that. Now, are you over your tantrum? Can we move this to the bedroom? I have made breakfast – your favourite.” Undoing the chain, he tugged at it, pleased when Xander followed him to the bedroom. He turned and admired the way Xander looked with a towel tied around his waist, water glistening on his shoulders and sliding down his chest. “Please make yourself comfortable on the bed and you can eat.”

“Well – I am hungry. And not going anywhere for a while so yeah, I'll eat. But you have some answers to give.” Nodding, Giles waited until Xander settled onto the bed before bringing the tray over. Xander looked the plate over and Giles smiled when he saw the appreciation on Xander's face. Some things seemed to travel across dimensions – the food was obviously still Xander's favourites and handing over the silverware he gestured for him to tuck in. “I have one question – well to start with anyway.”

“Very well. Then I have some things I need to say.”

“Just how the hell do you send dead essence through dimensions? I mean, you said the other me was dead, right?? So how did you send what made him him over to my dimension?” Crunching at bacon, Xander looked Giles in the eye.

“Ah, I wondered if you would pick up on that. Perhaps I should have phrased things slightly differently. You cannot put someone's essence into a full vessel – it simply won't work.”

“Right. So with this one being dead, there was room for me. But I was in the other me so there wasn't room for anyone else. So - “

“I may have obfuscated slightly in what I said earlier. There was nothing to send to your dimension.”

“But that means - “

“It means there is nothing in the body over there. To all intents and purposes you are dead.”

“I - “

“I didn't want you to panic earlier, but as well as letting you know some rules I need to make this absolutely clear to you. The you in the other dimension is dead. Anya will wake up next to a dead body. There is no way of bringing you back, and even if they did know that a spell had been cast, they would need to know where to look for you. I spent quite a large amount of time searching dimensions for you, the right Xander. I did not wish to traumatise a younger you; I did not wish to have to brutalise anyone to get you to understand your position. Obviously I regret any hurt caused to your friends in that dimension, but they are old enough to understand that sometimes bad things happen. I believe Joyce has died in your dimension? Suddenly, am I right? With no explanation.”

“Are you telling me - “

“No, not at all. I had nothing to do with that. But it may go some way to giving your friends a level of understanding that these things can and DO happen.” Giles looked at Xander who had ceased chewing and was obviously deep in thought. “You will not be rescued. No one is looking for you. The Xander from this dimension has been thrown out by his parents due to his relationship with me. You have no job, no means of getting by. To all intents and purposes, there is no-one and nowhere you can turn. You belong to me, Xander. It's for the best that you resign yourself to that.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!!! You really think I'm just gonna be your plaything or something? Look, buddy, even if I can't get in touch with my Scoobies, there is no way I will stay here with you. Fuck my parents and everyone else – I am not helpless, and I am not staying here. Now you've obviously had a lot going on and I'm sorry that you've lost so much but what you're doing here? Is just not right. And somewhere in there – if I know my Giles at all – you know what I'm saying is true. You cannot keep me here – you cannot keep me under lock and key forever and I won't stay here voluntarily. Now unlock the damned chain and let me go.” Standing, Xander was almost shouting into Giles' face, anger in every line of his body. With no hesitation at all, Giles backhanded him so hard he landed on the bed, the tray of food falling to the floor. Xander made a move to get up instantly, the red outline of Giles' hand clear on his cheek but Giles forestalled him, climbing onto the bed and straddling Xander's body, pushing him down.

“You've had your little tantrum and bearing in mind what you've been through, I will forgive you this once. But please be quite quite clear. You will never speak to me like that again. And you will not be leaving here.” Giles looked Xander in the eye, letting him see that despite Xander's struggles he was having no difficulty in keeping Xander in place on the bed. He watched as the realisation of his weakness came over Xander, waiting a moment or two to be sure that it had gone in before pushing Xander's wrists deeper in the bed momentarily and pressing his body down the long length beneath him. He could tell when Xander registered Giles' physical reaction to being so close to him by the frozen stance and he allowed himself to savour the connection before climbing off the bed. “There are a number of rules you will adhere to, but I don't think you will find them too arduous. It doesn't have to be a hardship for you to be here. But truly, Xander, you should resign yourself to your new position. There really will be no rescue coming for you. At least, not here. If you don't believe me, I suggest you look out of the window.”

Rubbing his wrists, Xander gave Giles a look full of anger and betrayal, before pushing himself from the bed. He grabbed at the towel that had come loose in their struggles, flushing a deep red as he wrapped it more securely around his waist. He moved to the window, pushing back the curtains and looking outside. Open-mouthed, he turned back to Giles, a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

“See?!”

* * *

[EVIF](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/80208.html)

* * *


	6. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) #03 : Rules  
 **Part:** → 5/10  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1001  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Hints of non-con - Giles is getting darker and it's not going to get any better...

* * *

There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. They were surrounded by white, as if they were resting in a cloud and Xander turned back to Giles again, unable to believe his eyes.

“Where the hell are we?”

“Once I had you, there was no reason to risk you being taken away. It wasn't completely out of the realms of possibility that your Willow – who is a stronger witch than mine I must tell you - _might_ try to get you back. Whichever dimension you are in, the possessive friendship you share remains the same. So I moved us to another reality.”

“Another reality?! Who the hell are you?? My Giles just doesn't act like this - I mean, if he had all this power - “

“He didn't have this power. Your Giles is unwilling to pay the price. I, however, was not. Having you here, ensuring that you cannot be taken away from me again, was worth the price I paid.” Xander looked into eyes that were more than a little unhinged. He was starting to accept that this wasn't _his_ Giles and that whatever resemblance he thought he'd seen was either his imagination or wishful thinking. This Giles was very similar to the Giles they had met during the whole Band Candy incident but worse. He could well see this Giles summoning demons.

“Should I ask what price you paid?”

“Something I had little use for any longer.” Looking out of the window again, Xander found it hard to control his breathing. He was seriously freaking out – to be surrounded by so much nothingness, trapped here with no hope of escape. His brain rushed from idea to idea but none of them seemed feasible. He could see no way he could get away from here alone, and if his Scoobies thought he was dead....”Are you ready to hear the rules now?”

“What rules?” Holding his hand to his head, Xander blinked heavily. He felt fuzzy, not quite with it, and he could only put his disorientation down to the shocks he had suffered. He staggered back to the bed, landing heavily on one side as he panted for breath. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “What – what rules?!”

“Very simple rules, Xander. You belong to me. You will do as I say. You will not try to escape. You will be obedient, responsive and mine. In fact, I have done something to assist you in sticking to these rules. Try not to panic Xander. What you are feeling is perfectly normal. An unfortunate side effect to a necessary action.”

“Side effect? Side effect of what?” Vaguely he felt Giles come to stand next to him and was unable to resist as he was pushed onto his back on the bed. He felt Giles lift his legs and manoeuvre him over to the middle of the bed, heard the muffled clanking sound of the chain as it was wrapped through the ironwork of the footer and fixed in place.

“I didn't want it to be like this but I knew you wouldn't accept things easily. Xander was always one to fight against things. It was a trait I admired in him, one that saved Buffy – well, all of us on a number of occasions.” While Giles was talking, Xander watched as he ran his hand down Xander's chest, stroking his skin, fingertips gently caressing. He could feel goosebumps rising in the wake of each touch, his nipples peaking as Giles stroked round them in ever decreasing circles.

“This – this isn't me - “

“It is you. There is no spell I could perform that would make you do something you don't really want to do. You're not a puppet Xander. Perhaps your inhibitions have been lowered slightly – perhaps you are a little more suggestible than normal. But look - “ Unwillingly, Xander looked where Giles gestured, seeing the tenting of the towel that did very little to mask his rising arousal. “ - you are enjoying what I'm doing. You won't have to suffer my touch, Xander. You want it – you just need time to adjust your thinking.”

“No – this - “ Xander tried to struggle but his arms refused to follow his instructions, flopping uselessly onto the bed. “You've drugged me.”

“Only slightly. Just enough to let your natural inclinations come through. Be honest, Xander, haven't you looked at your Giles and _wondered_ what it would be like? Never been doing research with him and half wished he would throw aside his books, bend you over the library table and bugger you senseless? I ask these questions to make you more aware of your inner thoughts. You see, Xander told me these things. He told me how sometimes he would simply watch my hands as I made gestures in the air. He told me how he would wake up in the night, come soaking his sheets after dreaming about what I could do to him – taking him, owning him. So you see, I am merely giving you your heart's desire. And you don't even have to voice what you are wanting as I already know.”

With dawning horror, Xander realised there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop Giles. In fact, his body was responding to the words, his cock rising to full erection, his skin prickling with excitement. He couldn't deny all of the words that Giles was saying – yes, he had looked at the Watcher a few times and wondered; yes, he had had a few wet dreams starring Giles and the library, but that didn't make this any better. This was still wrong – still against his wishes. He struggled weakly, pushing at Giles' shoulders as the man climbed onto the bed and leaned over him.

He felt his legs shifting, making room for Giles to slide between them just before the other man's head lowered and his mouth was taken in a possessive kiss....

* * *

[XIS](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/80758.html)

* * *


	7. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) #06 : Passion  
 **Part:** → 6/10  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1088  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Drugged sexual practices – could be perceived as non-con

* * *

This wasn't his body – that was the first explanation that came to mind for his responses. His own body wouldn't betray him like this – his own body wouldn't be arching into Giles touch, thighs squeezing against Giles' sides while his free ankle hooked over Giles' leg to keep him right there. His own body wouldn't be acting without his permission, with weak arms no longer pushing Giles away but pulling him closer, hands sliding down his back and tugging at his shirt in an attempt to reach skin.

It had to be the drugs that had his balls aching, his cock drooling and begging for more friction as his hips writhed in an attempt to get what he needed. He pushed against Giles' weight, groaning into his mouth at the same time as he pushed his tongue against the skillful tongue driving him insane.

He felt Giles shift over him, the towel being tugged out of place and then blissfully warm hands were holding him, tugging at his cock, fingers sliding through the liquid oozing out of the tip and sending his desires ricocheting into the stratosphere. He wanted – no _needed_ Giles to move his hand faster, to squeeze just so, to reach down and cup his balls, to HELP him get there.

Whether it was drugs or the strange body, it didn't matter now. What mattered now was Giles continuing to make him feel good, to keep kissing him hard and possessively, to keep towering over him as he shifted to his knees and jacked Xander off with firm, strong strokes.

“No!” He heard himself protesting as Giles moved down the bed, hands reaching and failing to grab hold of the other man as he settled himself on his front between Xander's thighs and oh my God, engulfed Xander's straining cock in his mouth until the soft head butted at the back of his throat.

And now it truly didn't matter – the fog in his brain didn't care about why, where or who – it had been superseded by his body that knew what it wanted. It wanted to shove and thrust himself into that hot, wet mouth taking him in deep; his hands wanted to rest on Giles' head and hold him in place so he could fuck up with his hips to make Giles take it, take HIM as deeply as possible until the sparks sliding down his spine and crackling through his balls took over from everything and he came so hard he would swear he saw stars.

He lay there panting, chest heaving with a combination of satisfied desire and fear and he didn't know what else, and wondered what the hell was going on with him that his brain was telling him that was the best blow job he had ever had?

* * *

Licking his lips and savouring the taste, finally, of Xander in his mouth and Giles was more than ready to take things to the next level. It had taken weeks of planning, of hard thinking, of sacrifice to be here but it was all worth it because Xander was here, now. Beneath him. The taste of Xander was in his mouth and he could look down and see his young man in all of his glory. The broad shoulders, slim waist, heavy cock lying limp on his thigh, a man in the prime of his youth – so young, so handsome, so _everything_ that Giles had ever wanted. Nothing would take this away from him. This was worth everything.

But now the need boiling in his gut was overtaking him and he gave in to the desires of his body. Shifting back to his knees, he quickly undid his trousers and pulled out his own rock-hard cock. He took Xander's heavy hand and wrapped it around his dick, surrounding it with his own hand as he worked them back and forth, a swift, heavy rhythm to take him where he needed to go as quickly as possible. Looking down into slumberous hazel eyes, allowing himself to rejoice in seeing **his** Xander where he belonged and he knew it wouldn't take long.

Low, rhythmic grunts escaping him, his hips worked to thrust his cock between their joined hands and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Wrenching himself out of Xander's grasp, he knee-walked up the supine body and kept moving his hand swiftly. Reaching into his trousers with fumbling hands, he squeezed his balls, bellowing out a shout as he shot ribbons of come over Xander's face. Harsh, loud grunts came from him as he watched it splatter over the smooth skin of Xander's cheek, nose and forehead, a few drops landing on his lips. He groaned as Xander unconsciously licked his lips and took in some of the warm come, the grimace crossing his face the first realisation of what he had done.

Slowly straightening from his hunched over position, Giles lifted himself off of Xander's body and stood on shaky legs by the side of the bed. Tucking himself away, he took one more look up and down the body lying in front of him. He caught Xander's eyes and felt a flush mount his cheeks.

“I apologise – that was rather animalistic and not my normal behaviour at all. I can see why demons feel the need to mark their territory. There is something incredibly satisfying about seeing my seed all over you – a mark of ownership if you will. Let me get a towel to wipe you clean and then perhaps it might be a good idea for you to get some rest. I am aware that the aftermath of what I gave you can make you feel quite drowsy.”

Unable to resist, despite his better intentions, Giles leaned over and gently wiped some of his ejaculate into Xander's cheek, looking him directly in the eyes as he did so. The expression within was heartbreaking – confused, unsure – and Giles almost wished he could stop things now. Almost. Turning away, he headed towards the bathroom, glad that his legs were getting steadier. The passion that exploded between them had been more powerful than Giles had been expecting and he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when they went further. But first – first he had to get Xander to understand where his loyalty truly belonged and he knew that was going to be a traumatic experience for them both.

* * *

[NEVES](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/81742.html)

* * *


	8. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #05 : Loyalty @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/)  
 **Part:** → 7/10  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1889  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

If he had his way, he would never move again. His head was fuzzy but unfortunately he remembered everything. He remembered the touch of Giles' hands on his body, his mouth on his cock – the feel of letting everything fall away, releasing his fears and shooting down Giles throat. All of that was bad enough. But he also remembered what it felt like when Giles was kneeling over him, pulling and tugging on his own cock, the long, pale flesh with the flushed red tip, oozing pre-come as Giles jacked himself off using Xander's hand. The worst part? Watching as Giles moved closer, further up his body, still tugging at his cock, gasping for breath, grunting with every jerk of his hips before shouting out loud, his come flying from the head of his dick onto Xander's face.

He'd seen it before – in porno movies that he and Anya had watched. They'd even watched some gay ones and enjoyed them, got excited by them. But he wanted to curl up and die at his reaction to what Giles had done. Instead of being ashamed, angered, he felt something so much worse – he'd felt excited. If he hadn't just come, he probably would have got an erection. What did that say about him? That he was enjoying what Giles was doing to him? Oh, he could blame it on being drugged, the bizarreness of the situation, but deep down he knew. He had liked it. No. He had loved it. And now he hated himself. He had lain still while Giles cleaned him up, a warm cloth running over his face before being moved down his body and wiping over his dick and balls. He had watched through slitted eyes as Giles' ran his hands over him like he was his possession and said nothing. Nothing at all. Even if the option had been there, he wasn't sure whether he would have wanted to return to his own dimension. How could he face Anya again after this? God, how could he face 'his' Giles knowing what he knew – that somewhere, underneath the tweed and the glasses – lurked _this_?

He reached out lethargically to grab the red bedspread, covering his goose-pimpled body – he didn't want to be aware of himself; didn't want to think of how his body had betrayed him. He most definitely didn't want to think about the small part of his mind that was wondering what it would be like if, or rather WHEN, Giles took the next step and actually took Xander's body.

* * *

The sound of the bedroom door opening woke him up and he watched warily as Giles came into the room carrying a large, wooden box. He placed it on the dressing table before heading back towards the bathroom. Without moving, Xander looked the box over, wondering what was inside. He didn't feel fuzzy any more – his mind was clear of whatever drug Giles had given him – and he wasn't going to give up. He could face the new things about himself later. For now, he had to figure out a way to get through whatever Giles had planned for him and get home. Nothing else mattered.

Giles came back into the room wearing a long robe – a heavy silky looking thing, with a long strap that was knotted at his waist then trailed down his obviously naked legs. He moved towards the box, lifted it and brought it over to the bed.

“I know you're awake Xander. Sit up please.” Meeting his eyes, Xander said nothing and did nothing. He wasn't going to do anything unless he was forced to – he wasn't Giles' pet or possession, and wasn't going to act like one. “Now!” The harsh voice made him jump slightly but he deliberately stayed where he was, wondering what Giles was going to do to him. It couldn't be any worse than the mental castigation he was giving himself – he felt like a worm, the lowest of the low for effectively cheating on Anya. Since the whole Willow/Cordelia incident he had made a point of never cheating again – not because he was scared of any vengeance that could be taken, but because he didn't want to be _that_ guy. “Very well. Your disobedience has been noted. You may wish you had obeyed when given the opportunity but we will handle that later. I am going to offer you an opportunity here Xander, one that I will not have the power to do very often but which may reassure you about a number of things.”

“What things?” Despite himself Xander was interested and he damned himself for his curiosity. It always got him into trouble, and no doubt Giles knew that about him.

“Things that will help settle your mind regarding your life here. Things that will perhaps help you understand where your loyalty should lie. It will require focus on both of our behalfs and a certain level of willing intimacy, and I do emphasise the 'willing' aspect of things. In order for this to work, you will need to put aside your animosity towards me so that I can channel your desire.”

“This is sounding like some freaky ass stuff and I don't think I can do willing. What happened earlier was - “

“Was what? Are you going to hide behind 'he made me do it'? Or perhaps the drugs clouded your judgement? I don't need to hear whatever excuses you choose to make for yourself Xander, but I think once you've heard me out you will be more than willing to participate. You see, I'm going to give you the chance to see into your dimension. An opportunity to see your friends again – Anya, Willow, Buffy. And all you will have to do is consent to a minor blending.”

Xander had sat up as Giles explained what he was offering and, ignoring the comments about Xander hiding behind excuses, he couldn't deny that he was very interested in what Giles was offering. If he could _see_ his own dimension, what was to say he couldn't get a message across?? Perhaps let them know that he was alive and in need of rescue??

“What's a minor blending?” He knew his tone was suspicious and he tried to look slightly more conciliatory. “I mean, what would I have to do?”

“Sexual energy is one of the strongest available in terms of spells, Xander, which I am sure will come as no surprise to you. I simply need you to become aroused – by me – and then use the energy you create to power the spell. You will then be able to see into your dimension – as simple as that.”

It sounded almost too easy. But then Xander knew that sometimes the most powerful magics were the ones that built from something simple. An orb of Thesulah seemed such a small fragile thing to hold a soul, but it made all the difference between a vampire fighting for the greater good or trying to destroy the world.

“How aroused would I have to be?”

Giles sighed, settling onto the bed next to Xander's hip, and Xander was suddenly ultra conscious of the robe slipping slightly, revealing the length of one muscled, hairy leg. Unconsciously, his eyes followed the lines of Giles' leg and they tracked upwards until his view was blocked by the robe pooling in Giles' lap and he flushed, the colour in his cheeks deepening as he lifted his gaze and found Giles watching him.

“Not overly so. Don't worry – you won't lose yourself. Now, are you prepared to do this or not?” Without giving himself any more time to think, he nodded jerkily and waited for Giles' next move. One hand moved to the wooden box, flipping the lid back before Giles turned once more to face Xander. Holding his gaze, Giles' hand came towards him, caressing his cheek and he flushed again as he realised the other man was stroking him where he had rubbed his come in earlier. The spot felt hot like it had been branded and he fought to maintain their locked gaze. He would not hide like some virginal maid and he sat up straighter, ignoring the soft red bedspread as it slid down his chest around his lap.

The hand curled around the back of his neck, tugging him closer, all the while their eyes were locked together until Giles face began to blur and he felt soft lips touching his. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss, the smoothness of Giles' lips rubbing against his - back and forth, back and forth. A hypnotic gesture that he unconsciously followed, shifting closer to ease the strain on his back, matching the movements of Giles' mouth until the kiss deepened slowly, so slowly. The hand on the back of his neck was gentle, not pulling him, just touching and stroking. So slow, so gentle, almost sweet and he felt like he was losing his mind as he fell deeper and deeper into the eddies of desire that Giles was stirring within him.

He moaned as Giles pulled back, eyes still closed until he heard him speak softly.

“Look into the box Xander...” A moment of disorientation and then he managed to focus enough to look where he was directed. Wisps of smoke and then the image cleared and he could see into his own world. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head, unable to believe what he was seeing at first. It was his apartment, looking the same as when he left. Or almost the same. The more he looked, the more he could see changes had been made – he didn't recognise some of the furnishings, the décor was slightly different, his things were not in sight. Confused he looked over at Giles who whispered “Time moves differently between dimensions – that's why you were older than my Xander. Look...”

Returning his gaze to the box once more, he watched. A smile crossed his face as Anya came into view. She had dyed her hair brunette again, a look he had always loved on her, and was wearing a filmy nightgown and peignoir as she walked further into the room. Unconsciously, he held out a hand – desperate to reach through and touch her but he froze as someone else walked into the image. The man walked across the room and took Anya into his arms, obviously comfortable as he tugged her into his embrace and gently kissed her.

He recognised the gentleness of the kiss, the hands that slid down Anya's back, stroking, caressing the smoothness of her skin through the thin material of her peignoir; knew the sensation those touches could create, the feeling of those fingers skating over flesh, leaving shivery skin in their wake. All of this he recognised without having to see the man's face but all was confirmed as the man holding his fiancée lifted her into his arms and headed back towards the bedroom and he saw his face. The image broke up almost immediately but he didn't need it any more – the picture was clear in his mind, printed indelibly forever. His Anya. In the arms of another man. In the arms of his Giles.

* * *

[THGIE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/82846.html)

* * *


	9. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #07 : Duty @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) & #258 : Prisoner @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Part:** → 8/10  
 **Beta:** Swift once-over by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) but any mess ups are mine!  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1652  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

Through lowered eyelids, Giles watched Xander as he absorbed what he had seen. It had been a calculated risk performing the spell – Xander might well have seen something that gave him hope instead of taking it away. That was why it had been so difficult for Giles to perform the spell – leeching out such a fear and causing it to manifest took a lot of power. He had been more than fortunate that Xander's sexual interest in him not only fed the spell but fed Giles as well.

Closing the lid on the box, Giles twisted sideways to remove it from the bed and pushed it gently towards the side of the room. He turned back in time to catch Xander's eyes on his body, a sense of triumph shooting through him at the deep blush that covered the younger man's cheeks. Deliberately, he cleared his throat and shifted slightly closer on the bed.

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long did she – did they wait?”

“Too difficult to tell. You have been here less than a month but there, it will have been much more.”

“A month? A MONTH? How the – I thought I'd been a prisoner here a few _days_!!!”

“Please try to remain calm. You were unconscious for some time. And as I have explained, time passes differently here.” He reached out with one hand and pressed against Xander's chest, just stroking the soft skin and watching the paleness of his fingers as they moved. “We need to discuss your punishment.”

“My what?!”

“Your punishment. I explained the rules to you and you disobeyed me. It is my duty to enforce the rules so you always know where you stand. What kind of Master would I be if I let you off with transgressions such as disobedience simply because you felt like it?”

“You are not my damned master and I won't be pun - “ The length of material from the pocket of his robe made an excellent gag and slapping Xander hands away Giles shoved him back onto the bed as he tied the material around Xander's head. Pressing his body down the length of Xander's he looked into the furious eyes.

“I understand that you are upset but I simply cannot allow you to be disobedient. You have a choice – you can submit to your punishment or I can make you. If I make you, I will be forced to add to what you have already earned.”

The eyes looking back up at him were still furious but Giles could see more than a hint of desire. Whether Xander realised it or not, he _wanted_ to be owned, wanted to be punished – Giles could **see** it. Now he simply needed to do his duty and bring that out “Will you accept your punishment?!” A furious shaking of Xander's head, and Giles nodded before shifting from his position. Already prepared for such an eventuality, he quickly manhandled Xander over his lap, yanking a strap which was secured to the foot of the bed around his hands and trapping him in place. Xander tried to kick out with his feet but expecting the move, Giles shifted his legs, slamming them down onto the back of Xander's thighs so he was stuck over Giles' lap with his legs pressed down so he was facing down.

“I believe five is acceptable for your first disobedience with a further two for not accepting your punishment. As this is your first time, I will not expect you to count them out or thank me, but be aware that this is something you will need to prepare for in the future.”

The muffled shriek from behind the gag seemed to be the perfect starting point, and raising his hand, Giles brought it down with a loud crack on Xander's arse cheek. The instinctive thrust forward pressed Xander against his legs hard, and Giles inhaled sharply when he felt the clear shape of an erection against his thigh. Not wanting Xander to begin thinking rather than feeling, he wasted no more time and quickly laid a further four slaps alternately on the luscious cheeks facing him. Once he had completed the initial five, he stroked his hands over the taut mounds, enjoying the feeling of heat emanating from them, a clear outline of his fingers visible in at least three places.

Xander had jerked at each slap, even the gag unable to completely muffle his indignant cries. Giles could feel the hardness of Xander's cock pressing against him, leaking slightly as the excitement overtook the resentment and anger.

“Very good, Xander, very good indeed. You have reacted so well to those five, I am half tempted to aim for five more but you need to know you can trust my word so I will stick with the remaining two. Can I trust you if I release your legs?!” He waited, keen to hear the response. Would Xander admit his excitement and the fact that even now, whilst Giles was talking to him, he was writhing gently, grinding his cock against whatever friction he could find. “Well?” A momentarily pause and then a hesitant nod. Looking down at the tangle of dark hair hiding Xander from his view, following the beautifully pure lines of his spine down to the reddened cheeks of his arse, Giles shifted. It would be so easy, so so easy to flip Xander onto the bed, slide between those cheeks and shove his way home. But that wasn't the plan. Not yet anyway.

Shifting his legs, Giles allowed Xander's legs to kick free before settling him once more over his lap. Carefully he manoeuvred things so that Xander's cock came to rest between his thighs, squeezing it gently as he returned to stroking the cooling cheeks.

“Are you ready? These may feel sharper as your skin is becoming tender and well, because they **will** be harder. You refused even though you knew you deserved it – that was not well done of you and I expect better”. Not giving Xander a chance to respond or to fight, Giles brought his hand down onto the cheek nearest to him. From the muffled wail that came from Xander, he knew he had caught the boy just right, laying the blow over the already red skin. At the same time, Xander thrust his hips, rubbing his cock between Giles' thighs. His breathing was ragged behind the gag, head bowed further forward than necessary, and Giles could tell he was close to the edge.

The rage and upset of the vision, his indignation at having to accept punishment, then discovering that he was **enjoying** what he had clearly expected to be mere brutality was tying Xander's emotions in knots, and Giles knew he needed to make the most of this. With no further ado, he slammed his hand down on the arse cheek furthest from him, the sound of the slap loud in the room.

He began rubbing his hand over the reddened skin, allowing his fingers to slip and slide between the cheeks of Xander's arse and skate over the wrinkled pucker hidden by the clenching that was caused by Xander's rapid thrusts backwards and forwards. Their balance was slightly precarious with Xander tugged forwards by the bonds around his wrists, and Giles knew the teetering sensation would add to everything attacking Xander's senses at once. It took all of his willpower not to simply throw Xander onto the bed and fuck him senseless but it wasn't quite time. Instead, he allowed the burn of spanked arse cheeks to contrast with the soft silk of the robe touching parts of Xander as he shifted around; he rubbed the light hairs on his thighs against the cock pushing and slipping between them as he circled the small, pink hole that he wanted so badly to get into.

Xander's pace picked up, the muffled grunts getting louder and louder. Reining himself in, Giles allowed Xander to thrust and shift over his lap, obviously searching for much needed friction as his arousal built and built. Leaning back slightly, Giles manoeuvred his hand to just the right place. At the same time, he circled and circled Xander's puckered arsehole. He forced himself to be still, knowing he needed to time this exactly right for the desired effect.

Xander was tugging against his bonds, groaning and moaning as he searched for what he needed, so high on physical sensation that his mind had obviously shut down. With a pleased smile, Giles shoved his finger dry into Xander's arse at the same time as he shifted his thighs slightly, grabbed Xander's cock and began jacking it with strong, rhythmic pulls. It was obviously all too much for Xander who almost threw himself off of Giles' lap with his movements. The cries behind the gag were becoming high pitched, and with a sense of accomplishment, of a plan snapping into place, a cage door slamming shut, Giles leaned forward and instructed clearly close to Xander's ear: “You may come!”

At the same time, he crooked his finger and merely glanced over Xander's prostate with it whilst squeezing the hard rod of flesh in his other hand. Agonised cries, hips jerking out of control, and whether he realised it or not, Xander's did exactly as his new master instructed and came on command. With a smile that would have petrified Xander if he had seen it, Giles chanted the final words of the spell that bound Xander to this dimension and firmly closed the door on **any** future hopes of escape – the final ingredient, the one thing that could have sent Xander back to his dimension was his free will. But having given himself over to Giles, accepted both punishment and pleasure, he had sealed himself to Giles once and for all.

* * *

[ENIN](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/84346.html)

* * *


	10. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #08 : Forgiveness @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) & #259 : Forsaken @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Part:** → 09/10  
 **Beta:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) but any mess ups are mine – please PM me if you catch any I've missed!!  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1351  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Top of each section

* * *

It was weird looking out of the window and seeing nothingness. Mind you, nothingness pretty much suited his mood. He didn't want to think any more, didn't want to feel. After - _afterwards_ Ripper (because that's how he viewed this Giles in his head – all of his characteristics were most definitely Ripper, not the gentle, kind Giles that Xander had known and loved) had simply moved him to the bed and left the room, leaving Xander curled in a ball trying to figure out what had just happened.

He so desperately wanted something or _someone_ to blame. The sight of Anya and Giles together perhaps? But no, that wasn't it. Once he had got over the shock, a part of him was happy. He knew that his Anya needed someone. None of the Scoobies realised what it was like for an ex-demon – Anya was so blunt, so forthright because she was terrified. Terrified of dying, terrified of getting it all wrong, terrified that without her powers she was nothing. She hid it behind a brash exterior, but many a night they had snuggled together and she had shared her fears. Oh he knew Buffy and Willow thought Anya was too loud, too **everything** but they didn't know her the way he did.

And Giles. Giles didn't need to be so alone. After Jenny, he had withdrawn so much. In a way, it had been good to see them together. He could even imagine how they had come together – perhaps Giles had been consoling Anya, doing his best to be there for her. And his Anya was a beautiful woman, no two ways about it. He didn't feel that they had forsaken him – to them, he had died. She wasn't being unfaithful, Giles wasn't encroaching – they were simply moving on, having a life. Together. How could he blame either of them for that?

So no, it wasn't seeing Giles and Anya together.

Was is that it was a man? Again, he didn't think so. He was old enough, and honest enough, to know that he wasn't completely straight. God, that was one area Anya had revealed and explored pretty quickly. He might not have ever had sex with another man, but he knew what a lovely gift the prostate was.

So it had to be the whole spanking/Master thing. With Ripper. Shaking his head, Xander stared blindly out of the window. He wanted to be honest with himself – after all, what else was there? There was obviously no way out of this dimension, Ripper had seen to that. And Ripper had pretty much managed to hit a whole new kink within Xander – he couldn't think of the last time he had come that hard. Well, apart from the last time Ripper touched him. But what did that make him? That he had been kidnapped from his home dimension, forcibly brought where he couldn't escape and the equivalent of molested. Unconsciously his hand lifted to his cheek. The cheek that Ripper had marked, or laid his claim to Xander on. And that's what it all boiled down to. Ripper had laid claim to him and somehow that had flipped some switch inside Xander. He was disappointed that Ripper hadn't taken things further. He had wanted to know what it would be like to have Ripper inside him, taking him, making him take it. There was just something about the entire situation that just flat out did it for him.

Not on a personal level, but on a sexual level, whooo yeah. So what did that make him? It made him a young, sexually active man who was possibly bisexual. Who had been ripped from his home dimension and brought here to be the 'belonging' of a man who had lost too much, had given too much. Did that make him wrong somehow? Did this signify that he was giving up or simply giving in to what Ripper wanted?

Could he do that? Could he accept that as his role in life – this new life? To be Ripper's belonging – to be **his**?? And again, what did that make him?

His head spinning, Xander struggled to think it all through. And he realised none of it mattered. All of his soul searching, philosophising – none of it meant a damn thing. Because he wasn't getting out of here – this was it. And he did belong to Ripper. Not in his head – God, no, in his head he was kicking, screaming and fighting, continually looking for a way out. But his body had accepted that Ripper was his Master – why else that instantaneous response to Ripper's directive? He had come on demand, his Master's demand. And it had felt incredible.

Something Anya said, about the whole demon magnet thing drifted into his mind. The reason why demons made a beeline for him, why he was the equivalent of catnip. Anya said he had a submissive streak hidden deep inside, so deep that most humans didn't even see it, realise it was there. He obeyed the stronger person, who up until now had been women: Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Faith. And of course Anya. And not in a weak-willed, couldn't do things for himself kinda way. But in a that was just the way he was internally wired way. To be obedient, to look for someone to lead him. Demons wanted to be the ones that unleashed that, wanted to take advantage of it – benefit from it. And somehow, whether it was because of the other him telling all of his secret fears and desires, Ripper had tapped into that.

For the first time since this had all started, Xander felt himself settle, felt the anxieties, stresses, fears just float away. Given the chance, he would escape without ever looking back. But he was done. Done fighting it, done beating himself up about it. Done resisting that part of him that wanted, _needed_ something like this. Forgiveness shouldn't even be an issue – what he did in the privacy of his own bedroom was nobody's business, but knowing himself as well as he did, he realised he needed to forgive himself for his inner kinks. They just _were_ \- like his eyes were hazel, like how much he loved Twinkies, like how hard he had come just from Ripper spanking his ass, stroking his dick and telling him to come. It was a simple matter of fact. This was who he was.

The sound of the door opening made him turn from the window, and he watched as Ripper walked into the bedroom, still wearing the silky robe. Xander flushed as he saw a damp patch at the hem of the robe, a damp patch that could well have come from him. His eyes flickered up and met Ripper's, and swallowing hard, he let his new realisations settle on him. With no conscious thought, no plan, he rose from the window, walked smoothly over to Ripper and slipped to his knees. The chain jangled as he moved into position, the cuff momentarily biting into the flesh of his ankle as it stretched to accommodate how close he had got to Ripper who had stood silently by the bedroom door. Vague memories of books he and Anya had read together came to mind, and he carefully reached forward and took the hem of the robe in his hand. Peeking up at Ripper through his eyelashes, he bent his head slightly and gave the material in his hand a reverent kiss. Letting the material go so that it flowed around Ripper's calves, Xander shifted himself down until his chest was lying over his thighs, and he was curled up in front of Giles, subservience oozing out of every pore. The sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know about Ripper's reaction to what he did, and Xander carefully hid his smile of triumph as Ripper slammed the door and dropped whatever had been in his hands when he walked into the room.

“Xander, I - “

“I'm ready Master.”

* * *

[NET](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/86937.html)

* * *


	11. → What Ripper Wants....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....

**Title:** → What Ripper Wants....  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #10 : Possession @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #263: Haven @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Part:** → 10/10  
 **Beta:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) but any mess ups are mine – please PM me if you catch any I've missed!!  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Master!post:** [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/76934.html)  
 **Word Count:** 882  
 **Summary:** → When everything else is gone, it's time for the Watcher to let himself go and give in to what Ripper wants.....  
 **A/N:** → Sincere apologies for not finishing this in my first run. Thank you for your lovely comments and support for my first time writing for [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/) and writing a dark Giles, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter of 'What Ripper Wants'.

* * *

Leaning back, Giles pulled his finger out of his mouth with an audible pop, tracing the normally wrinkled but now stretched smooth skin of Xander's arsehole as he slowly pulled his cock free. He loved to see the act of possession, loved to watch as he took his Xander. Watching in a mirror was always amazing, but there was nothing quite like looking down and seeing himself taking the golden body – watch the aching hardness of his dick being swallowed up by the almost obscenely stretched hole. Nothing like the sounds Xander made as he was taken – growls and groans, muffled only by the pillow he was shoving his face into. Unbearably aroused, Giles took a firm cheek in each hand, holding them apart as he began to fuck Xander hard. All rhythm was lost as he simply shoved himself into the welcoming heat with as much power as he could muster, brain whiting out as his balls tucked up and he spewed his come into the man writhing beneath him.

It took a few moments for his brain to re-set and he lay gasping for breath. He knew Xander had come when he had – it never failed. He had asked him once what it was that set him off, what made it so that he needed no further stimulation. Xander had been embarrassed and unwilling to answer until Giles had tied him to the bed and put a multi speed vibrator into him and tortured him for over an hour. Babbling didn't begin to describe it and Giles had been hard pressed to hold his boy down as he rode the writhing body, sliding his cock through the sweat-slicked crease at Xander's thigh. With both of them panting for breath and the vibrator finally removed, Xander had admitted that he came from the sheer satisfaction of knowing he had pleased his Master. That honesty, that acceptance of his position had been worthy of a reward and Giles wanted to do something special for his Xander. His. Finally his.

* * *

It was beautiful, more so because he had almost gotten used to the white nothingness. The colours were intense, like the difference between video and blu ray – gorgeous. Standing in the sunshine, enjoying his morning cup of coffee, a fresh breeze bringing the 'taste' of greenery, water, - the outside – swirling through his senses until he felt like he was drugged.

He had no idea how long they'd been living there but he knew it was for his benefit. Giles couldn't go out into the daylight any more – sunlight seared his flesh, burned him almost like a vampire. Xander had asked why and Giles had admitted it was part of the price he paid for what he had done. Never to 'see' the light of day again. Necro tinted glass in all of the windows was the closest he came to enjoying daylight now. Xander had asked him if it was worth it and Giles had given him one of those smiles that twisted his lips almost like a pucker, a light in his eyes as he looked back at him, and said yes, without a doubt. It was all worth it.

Xander stood in the sunshine thinking about things, about how strange they were. There were so many things that Giles didn't think that Xander knew.

He knew that the vision Giles had shown him had been a false one.

He knew that until the very moment he accepted Giles as his Master – when he came on Giles' command – there had been a chance he could have got free, returned to his own dimension.

Xander had learned a good few things from his research. Giles wasn't lazy in his security but he wasn't as stringent as he should be. There were books that he perhaps would have hidden from Xander if he had realised the languages he could speak. Obviously, the original Xander hadn't had the time to learn as much as he had.

And he realised that he didn't **want** to be free. Not now. Not any more He was loved, wanted, _owned_ and he was happy. Strangest thing of all to find out that after all this time what Xander wanted was what Ripper had wanted.

Of course, that didn't stop Xander worrying. What if Ripper decided he wanted a new, younger model? What if he decided that this Xander wasn't a big enough challenge, had given in too quickly – too easily? After all, his magic had worked once – why not do it over and over again. Not one Xander, but several. And Xander couldn't have that.

So he continued to learn. He read up on spells and counter spells, dark and light but predominantly dark. He read up on charms, on deals and consequences, on what other payment Giles might have made.

And he watched and waited.

For any signs that Ripper wasn't happy, was dissatisfied. Or was looking for ways to get even more of what he wanted. Because at the first sign of that, the first signs that everything that Xander was wasn't enough? He was prepared to act. Prepared to make sure Xander got what _he_ wanted.

The good thing was his readings had shown him that he didn't have to sell his soul to get it. The question was – if he had to, would he?

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
